The Art of Teaching War
by scottie.iggy
Summary: The young Scotland is teaching his little brother England to fight by using the book "The Art of War". In the beginning they start to grow very close.
1. Intro

THE ART OF TEACHING WAR

-Intro-

* * *

"Scotland the sword is five times bigger then I am! How am I supposed to carry it! "

Yelled a small England only about five years old. Scotland who was about 12 walked over and picked the sword up then handed him a smaller, less heavy sword.

"Here try this one..."

England picked the sword up and gave it a weak clumsy swing, almost falling over in the progress.

"Ah a bit better brother...but still I can't even swing or hit anything but the ground!"

England huffed out before plopping down on the forest floor. Scotland sighed and sat next to him.

"With that attitude you're not going to get anywhere..."

The Scot picked the fragile young England up and put him in his lap. England tried to squirm away but it didn't work.

"Why can't I be big and strong like you alba*!"

Scotland held him closer and smiled.

"You will one day I promise for now I will train you so you can protect yourself and make good decision in life."

England let out a long sigh as Scotland got a book out and handed it to him.

"I want you to study this book..."

England studied the cover of the book. Scotland smiled as his younger brother flipped though the pages.

"The book is called Art of War by Sun-Tzu"

"Who is Sun-Tzu?"

England tried to pronounce the name just like his brother but failed. Scotland chuckled.

"He was an ancient Chinese high ranking military general and strategist and I'm going to train you like him"

The older brother smiled as England smiled up at him. The sky started to lightly spit as they talked about the book and what the contents were.

"Come on Iggy it's going to start pouring any second!"

Scotland quickly picked England up and ran for the castle that they lived in with their other brother. The castle was deep in the middle of the woods and was covered moss which made it look very old. Once they got inside it started to pour.

* * *

**(A/N- I have started to read the book art of war and I thought it would be cool to make a story with the different rules in it. This is just the intro to the story I will post future chapters later~! **

**THANK YOU! Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Scotland and England sat in the dining room and watched it rain. The rain pelted the window pane then rolled down. England let out a sigh as he kicked his feet back and forth in boredom.

"So what are we going to do now Scottie?"

England asked looking down at the book. He studied the worn cover, running his fingers over the pages and corners. Suddenly three other boys, 2 running and one not completely "running" came in though the door soaking wet. Scotland jumped up form his seat.

"IRELAND! NORTH IRELAND! WALES? WHERE WERE YOU THREE?"

Ireland, the second oldest just stood there dripping water on the floor.

"Well ummmm we-"

"IRELAND TOOK US TO THE LOCH!"

Blurted out North Ireland who was the third oldest out of the brothers. Ireland glared at him.

"North Ireland! I told ye tae keep yer mouth shut!"

Ireland tackled North Ireland to the ground. They wrested each other scratching and biting. Wales, the fourth oldest sighed and got a towel to dry off then went and sat by England, the youngest and tiniest of all the brother who was watching the scene play out in front of him. Suddenly a loud whistle made them all look up to there oldest brother Scotland.

"OI YE EEJITS! Listen up now and stop yer fighting!"

Scotland glared at his brothers who were now silent.

"What did I tell ya aboot going tae the loch. I donnae want ye going that far from the castle with out meh"

Scotland let out a long sigh before setting the table. They all sat and ate peacefully. After the peaceful and quiet diner which was very rare. The brothers all headed to bed.

Ireland and North Ireland shared a bedroom that was at the beginning of a long hall of doors. Wales and England also shared a room. As soon as Wales lied down he fell asleep. Scotland smiled and kissed Wales's forehead. He turned around when he felt a small tug on his shirt, it was England. Scotland picked him up and held him close. England cuddled into his older brother's chest. The Scottish brother gently put his brother down in bed and covered him up. He gently kissed little England's head.

-An hour later in Scotland's room-

Scotland rolled over and met a pair of sobbing forest green eyes. Scotland jolted up seeing that it was England.

"Arthur! What's wrong?"

The little England crawled in to his brother lap crying huge tears.

"I...I had a bad dream brother about Russia attacking me..."

Scotland held him close comforting him.

"shhh I would never let him do that... I promise dear Iggy~"

Scotland rocked him till his little eyes closed. He smiled then put him down next to him and covered him up. England cuddled in to Scotland's chest as Scotland fell asleep.

**(A/N- YAY! Poor little chibi England~ Chapter 1 is finished time for Chapter 2~ and thank you to all the people that read, reviewed, and followed chapter 1. **

**Please review THANK YA~!) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Scotland opened his eyes feeling the sun from the outside come though the window and shine on to his face. He yawned and looked down at his sweet younger brother, who was curled up in to a tight ball and snuggled into Scotland chest. He smiled and gently ran his fingers though England's messy dirty blonde hair. England stirred and looked up at his older brother and gave him this sweet smile. To Scotland it was the most adorable thing ever, just the way he smiled made himself smile. Scotland stretched and slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed. Slowly he finally got up and got dressed. Once dressed he picked England up and carried him to the kitchen then gently put him in a chair.

England watched his older brother move about the kitchen grabbing stuff and putting different amounts in a bowl. Even though Scotland could not cook other food he could make pancakes. Finally he poured the batter on a pan and turned the stove on low. After a minute he flipped them over then put them on a plate. He made five plates and sat them down in the spot where they all sat. Slowly one by one the other brothers came out and sat down and started to eat. After all his brothers were sitting and eating Scotland finally sat down and ate. After they all ate Ireland hopped up.

" I'm going…for a walk!"

He blurted out and ran to the door but before he could open the door Scotland had him by his hair.

"Oi nae ye donnae!"

"Why Alba!"

Ireland screeched struggling against his brother's grip.

"Because I said so..."

Scotland said with a strict tone.

"I want a reason!"

Ireland argued.

"I said so and you listen to me. Also you should remember the first principle in Art of War too."

Ireland just grumbled in response to that. Scotland continued letting go of his hair.

"Listen to your superiors because they hold your life in there hands. In other words I am protecting you..."

Ireland looked down and nodded. Scotland hugged him close. England hugged Scotland's leg and Wales's gently hugged the other. North Ireland jumped up quickly and rammed in to his side hugging him around the waist.

"FAMILY HUG!"

He shouted happily. Scotland smiled at his younger brothers.

"Aye…..family hug~"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Scotland smiled as he patted Ireland's head.

"Why donnae we all take a wee walk around~?"

Scotland said in a cheery voice. He was answered with four small nods of his brothers heads. He smiled and took England's and Wales's hand and Northern Ireland held Ireland's hand. They walked out of the house together. Scotland took the lead as they walked though the wood which he had grown very familiar to in his time of growing up here. He smiled as he walked in between the trees his brothers following him. England grabbed Scotland's hand making Scotland smile down on his little brother. They continued to walk though the wood. Ireland ran up to the front of the group.

"Alba! I heard ya telling little Iggy more about The Art of War book can ye tell us more too!"

Scotland smiled proudly at his brother.

"Aye~ sure! Umm let's see...let's start with the five constant factors."

England cocked his head to the side then smiled.

"Oh! I remember you telling me about those...um I think you said the first one was The Moral Law which means that the people listen and follow their leader regardless whether their lives are in danger or not."

Alba smiled at his younger brother.

"Aye that's right! Heaven is the second one. Heaven symbolizes night or day, cold or hot, times and the seasons. What's the other three now?"

Wales looked up.

"The third is Earth. Earth symbolizes differences in the world like big or small, being in danger or insecurity and safety of some place, an open ground and narrow passage like anally, and most of all the chances of life or death." Wales said with his quiet voice.

Ireland nodded with a smile.

"Oh those, I remember them now~ The forth is the Commander. The commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerely to those, wellness and kindness to others, courage and strictness to those who follow him!"

Northern Ireland jumped in front of his twin look alike brother Ireland.

"Ooo~! I know the last one! It's method and discipline which means the soldiers should know the plans of the commander they follow and should be taught how to do those methods correctly."

Northern Ireland grinned happily and giggled. Scotland smiled at his brothers. He was proud that they had listened.

"Aye those are all correct."

He chuckled as they reached the edge of the forest to a clearing. The clearing had two large flat rocks which sat on the ground. The brother walked up and sat down on the rock. Scotland put down the basket. He had packed a small lunch for them all. They set up the picnic and ate.

Later England looked over at the wood to see a bluish floating object. He slowly crept away after it. Once at the forest edge he went under the brush. It was just high enough for him to slip under. Once he got through the bush he was only a couple feet from the blue floating object. It was shaped like a floating flame which was blue with little white streaks close to the bottom of it. England stared at it wondering what it exactly was. Something that his brother said popped in to his head. It was a will-o-wisp! England smiled happily. He was going to catch it to show his brothers. England leaped forward at it cupping his hands over it and supposedly catching it. To his surprise it wasn't in his hands. He looked around. It was floating a couple more feet in front of him. He let a soft growl of frustration slip out as he leaped at it again. And again it vanished and appeared feet away. He sat on the ground watching it. It was very beautiful the way it flicked like a candle. England stood up remembering what his older brother had told him about these creatures. It clicked! Will-o-wisps are supposed to lead you some place important. Right? England brushed the dirt off himself before running at the will-o-wisp and it vanished and went down the path a bit. England continued after it going deeper in to the forest. He finally ended up at another bush. The wisp had gone through the bush to the other side with ease, however; England getting though the bush was a whole another story. It was a rose bush with a couple thistle bushes growing in to it. It was pretty the way the thorny thistle flower had weaved itself through the delicate rose petals which were a bright red. The roses had a weak and delicate look to them but both the rose and thistle had sharp thorns which protected them. Now back to how England would get through the bush. He studied it looking for a weak point to get through. He sighed seeing none. He was still wondering how to get through though. England walked down a bit and found a narrow entrance in the plant. He squatted down and crept slowly through wincing as he felt a few prick and poke at him. Finally he made it through. He jumped up once at the other. The blonde only had a few thorns in his cloak. He gently picked the thorns out then looked around for the will-o-wisp. It was hovering right over the water. He walked over to the water and looked over at the will-o-wisp from the shore line. Slowly he looked down in to the water right below where the will-o-wisp was hovering. England saw a glisten of gold catch his eye. He stared at it though he couldn't figure out what it was from the murky water. Suddenly he was snapped out of focus when a splash of water hit his face. England fell back in to somebody's arms. He looked up to see Scotland looking down at him. England looked down. Scotland sighed softly.

"What did I tell ya about running off like that…?"

"I'm sorry brother b-but I saw a will-o-wisp a-and I followed it….."

Scotland raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will-o-wisp? Hmmm dear England I think ya need to take a nap."

Scotland chuckled and ruffled his younger brother's blonde hair. England looked.

"I-I guess…."

Scotland picked up his brother and took him back to the clearing. Scotland thought to himself about the wisp. 'Did he really see one?…'. He shook his head and put England down on the rock with his brothers.

They all ate in quiet.

* * *

**A/N- It took me a while to update because my compter broke and I just got a new one so sorry for the delay ^.^ Thank You for reading and reviewing And look for to more chapter though it may slow down with school starting up on the 27th...grrr school anyways thanks again!**


	5. Dear readers

Hello my readers,

I'm writing this so you know I haven't abandoned my story!

I have just been sooooo busy with school. I'm still working on chapter 4 and will have it posted soon!

For now I posted a short story called 'Neko Love' if you like the pairing scotlandXfem england then you will like it the only difference is that they are neko!

So thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Northern Ireland looked over at the quiet England, who was looking down at his sandwich sadly. So after a couple minutes of thinking North Ireland scooted over and gently poked England's cheek startling him from his thoughts. "Are you ok, Broth?" North Ireland asked softly, his voice laced in worry for his brother. England just stared at his sandwich before nodding softly and answering in a soft voice "Yeah…. I'm fine…". Scotland had looked over at the two, listening in to the conversation they were having. North Ireland nodded and continued eating his sandwich. There was silence after that till Ireland coughed loudly to break the silence. "Oi! When are we going back to the house?" Ireland said looking over at Scotland. Scotland smiled packing up "I guess now if you want.". Ireland jumped up. "Ok!" He said helping Scotland pack up. England sighed and stood. North Ireland ran over and grabbed England's and Wales's hand. "LET'S GO~!" North Ireland yelled happily as he skipped down the path back to the house dragging England and Wales with him as Scotland followed chuckling and Ireland with his normal scowl on his face.

* * *

A/N- Well I just quickly typed this up to show that I AM NOT DEAD YET I'M STILL ALIVE! I have been have LOTS of computer problems...And I have been trying to focus on school too sooo yeah... BUT HAVEN'T FORGOT AOUT THE STORY! So thanks for reading, following, liking, and reviewing! I love reviews! They give me power!


End file.
